


Последний день

by Dekstroza, WTF_Frostiron_2019



Series: WTF Frostiron 2019: мини (от G до PG-13) [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:31:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Frostiron_2019/pseuds/WTF_Frostiron_2019
Summary: Тони, наверное, самым первым почувствовал что с Академией что-то не так. Что-то очень сильно не так!





	Последний день

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам внезапного решения владельцев игры "Avengers Academy" о закрытие игры

Тони никогда не хвастался своей интуицией и даром предвидения. Если уж умение летать не входило, по его мнению, в десятку собственных лучших качеств, то стоит ли болтать о том, что замыкает сотню? Но невозможно быть гением и не чувствовать окружающий мир не так, как другие. Поэтому Тони первым понял, что с Академией что-то сильно не так. 

Первый звоночек прозвенел в голове Тони в тот день, когда Фьюри выпустил очередную директиву. Согласно ей курсантам Академии было запрещено покидать территорию без специального разрешения Ника. Пеппер утверждала, что не будь мэр Нью-Йорка так недоволен разрушениями, причиняемыми ими, никакого приказа не было бы и в помине. И что Тони сам виноват в том, что возглавил "черный список" в день рождения своего отца. Постоянные взрывы в лабораториях Академии кого хочешь доконают, и, может, стоит отложить на время новые изобретения и заняться учебой? Неужели Тони самому не надоело убирать за собой весь этот мусор? 

Тони бы поверил ей, если бы следом за ним, на второй строчке, не красовалось имя Стива. Уж кто-кто, а Капитан Америка был и оставался до тошнотворности правильным, даже со всеми уроненными вертолетами ЩИТа, и мог служить лишь примером для подражания, но никак не возглавлять список "плохишей". А уж то, что среди первой десятки каким-то образом затесалась фамилия Коулсон, вообще было из области фантастики. Как совместная пробежка в пять утра со Стивом. Или пустой холодильник с сыром. Или отсутствие идей в голове. Одним словом — невозможно. 

Тони попытался уйти в самоволку. У него был костюм и разрешение на полеты над Нью-Йорком, поэтому в гробу он видел все распоряжения Фьюри. Взысканием больше — взысканием меньше, ничего нового. Чего Тони точно не ожидал — так это энергетического купола над территорией, удар об который чуть было не стоил ему новенького наплечника и сотрясения мозга. Если бы Локи не настоял на том, чтобы за пределы Академии Тони летал только в полном костюме, никаких тебе облегченных версий, все могло закончиться намного хуже. А так Тони провалялся сутки в медицинском крыле ЩИТа, пока его просвечивали вдоль и поперек, прослушал нотацию от Фьюри, на неделю сдал броню в спецхран и отправился возиться с инопланетными игрушками туда же. Так себе наказание, если разобраться. С учетом того, что в начинку купола входили, помимо удерживающих свойств, еще и боевые примочки, оставалось только радоваться, что Тони не спровоцировал каскад электромагнитных импульсов. После такого ему бы точно потребовалась реанимация, а так — можно сказать, легко отделался. 

Из подвалов ЩИТа Тони выполз только в преддверии Рождества. Нет, неделя наказания закончилась намного раньше, но Ник вдруг вспомнил, что Тони ему вроде бы не чужой, и подкинул несколько действительно интересных задач, так что Тони немного потерялся во времени. Ну, и интуиция, задобренная щедростью крестного, на время прекратила вопить в оба уха. 

Но стоило Тони глотнуть воздуха за пределами здания ЩИТа, как нехорошие предчувствия зашевелились с новой силой. Во-первых — вокруг сновало слишком много новых существ. Оса, подхватив его под руку сразу у выхода, только успевала здороваться со знакомыми и представлять им Тони. Ребята из Асгарда, космические герои, злодеи на перевоспитании, тиранозавр-мужененавистник, любящий книги динозавр и застенчивый детеныш Ктулху. Это не считая мистической команды Стренджа, который за время отсутствия Тони резко возмужал, вырастил шарф до размеров плаща и обзавелся стильной бородкой. И собачьих друзей Локджо, снующих под ногами и то и дело норовящих пометить территорию. Сам Локджо, едва завидев Тони и почувствовав его нервозность, тут же телепортировался рядом, предлагая немедленно отправиться в Трон, где можно было обниматься сколько душе угодно и не волноваться ни о чем. 

Тони бы с удовольствием так и поступил, если бы не новость Осы. Фьюри разрешил рождественскую вечеринку, которая должна была состояться уже сегодня вечером, и Тони следовало хорошенько поторопиться, чтобы успеть на нее вовремя. 

Тони любил веселиться не меньше, чем работать, изобретать и заигрывать с девочками. Но известия не давали ему покоя. Фьюри, которого одинаково перекашивало как от чарльстона Стива и диско Вояджер, так и от танцевальных "па" Звездного Лорда и телодвижений Беты Рея Билла , приказал обновить танцпол в "Клубе А" и динамики в "Галактике". Более того — предстоящее веселье включили в план обязательных мероприятий. И словно этого мало — Амадея Чо поставили ответственным за закупку продуктов. А это означало и бургеры, и шаверму, и прочие радости нездорового питания, на которые был падок его альтер эго и которые не одобрял Ник. Но окончательно Тони добило то, что Чаровнице и Локи было поручено сварить такое количество пунша, чтобы его хватило на всех. Под руководством Пима, конечно, хотя неизвестно, кто за кем присматривал и стоило ли подходить к полученному результату ближе чем на три метра. Тони, конечно, надеялся, что Локи все еще интересует мидгардская наука в целом и Тони как ярчайший представитель в частности, но, на всякий случай, он планировал пить только кофе. Ну, в крайнем случае, лимонад. 

Так что немудрено, что у Тони волосы на загривке стояли дыбом и голова шла кругом от волнения. Но никто больше, кажется, не волновался, да и был ли смысл портить ребятам веселье, если у Тони внезапно разыгралась паранойя. Единственная, с кем Тони рискнул бы поделиться опасениями, Наташа, в очередной раз бесследно исчезла, и Тони дорого дал бы за то, чтобы быть уверенным, что с ней все в порядке. 

Как бы то ни было, вечеринка удалась на славу. Тони никогда не думал, что доживет до того момента, когда увидит, как Фьюри в своем неизменном кожаном пальто съезжает по горке в бассейн, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, вновь и вновь повторяет процесс. Или, как вооружившись неизвестно откуда взятой золотой перчаткой, заставляет с ее помощью гидромальчиков сплетаться в противоестественных позах. А затем бросает их на мягкие маты где бедняги со стоном пытаются распутаться, обещая стать самыми законопослушными гражданами своей страны, лишь бы больше не вжиматься носом в пах или задницу товарища по несчастью. Впрочем, похоже, одна парочка, напротив, пришла в восторг от случившегося, демонстрируя радость друг другу так, что даже Фьюри не выдержал — плюнул и пошел кататься на дронах. По сравнению с этим Железный Кулак, ходящий на руках вниз головой по карнизу башни Тони, или Адский Гонщик, отгоняющий призраков от неизвестно откуда взявшегося на территории Академии старого особняка Старков, были сущими пустяками. Наверное, все же Тони не стоило пить тот пунш. Даже если Ник лично пару раз принес ему полный стакан. 

Тони с трудом помнил, как добрался до собственной спальни. Кажется, по дороге его кто-то куда-то звал и даже пару раз пытались помимо его воли утащить в другую сторону, но пара залпов репульсорами в небо и работающие сапоги решили проблему. Тони кое-как принял душ, закоротил двери, упал на кровать и провалился в черноту. 

Разбудил его телефон. Разрывающие перепонки аккорды одной из композиций AC/DC просто вынудили Тони выпростать руку из-под одеяла и, нащупав виновника его раннего пробуждения, нажать кнопку "прием". 

— Тони? — голос отца звучал непривычно встревоженно. Тони даже не догадывался, что Говард способен на такие интонации, но вот поди же! Первое, что пришло на ум — что-то случилось с мамой, иначе зачем бы ему звонить в такую рань и звучать так одиноко и нерешительно? Ужас от возможного мгновенно смыл остатки сна. 

— Папа? — хрипло прошептал он. 

— Тони, слава богу... 

— Что-то с мамой? — он перебил Говарда, не в силах выносить неизвестность даже секунду. 

— Нет. Стоп. С чего ты взял? — вот теперь Говард был явно удивлен, но от дурацкой тоски не осталось и следа, — она здесь, рядом со мной. Мария? 

— Да, милый, со мной все в порядке, — послышался мамин голос. Похоже, она с трудом сдерживала слезы, и Тони, нахмурившись, рывком сел на кровати. 

— Тогда почему у вас такие голоса? — Тони не собирался ходить вокруг и около, — словно вы хороните кого-то. Ох... Джарвис? 

— Нет! Нет! — вразнобой воскликнули родители. В динамике что-то защелкало, затрещало, и Тони удивленно уставился на свой старкфон, в котором по определению ничего не могло щелкать и трещать. 

— Алло? Папа? Мама?  
Из динамика снова послышался треск статических разрядов, но потом пробился взволнованный голос отца:

— Тони? Тони?! 

— Да! 

— У нас совсем мало времени. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты знал. Я ведь слишком редко говорю тебе это. Я горжусь тобой, сын. Ты мое величайшее достижение в этой жизни. Я люблю тебя, Тони, — где-то на заднем плане всхлипнула мама, — мы оба любим тебя. Помни об этом. Всегда. 

— Я тоже люблю тебя, папа, — растерянно проговорил Тони, абсолютно сбитый с толку прозвучавшим признанием, — и тебя и маму. Но, может, вы объясните мне, что происхо...  
Старкфон пискнул и отключился на середине фразы. 

Тони недоуменно посмотрел на абсолютно мертвый кусочек пластика и металла в своих руках. Потом почесал затылок.  
— Что за черт? — проговорил он вслух, — ДЖАРВИС, набери Говарда. 

Ответом ему была тишина. 

— ДЖАРВИС? — происходящее все меньше нравилось Тони, но он еще надеялся, что это просто чья-то глупая шутка. Розыгрыш умников Академии. Или, может, Локи обиделся на него за то, что он отказался танцевать с его женской ипостасью. Не то чтобы Тони не хотел. Хотел и очень. Просто боялся запутаться от счастья в собственных ногах и опозориться на глазах у всей Академии. Но как сказать об этом асгардцу? Что он нравится тебе больше, чем просто друг? Вдруг там за такое убивают на месте, не разбираясь, обоих? Собой бы Тони ещё рискнул, но Локи? 

— ДЖАРВИС, код перезагрузки джамбо-рокфор-0407-чарльстон-хьюстон. — Тони решил воспользоваться крайним средством, но, судя по отсутствию каких-либо звуков, кроме собственного сбитого дыхания, это не помогло. Впридачу горевший на прикроватной тумбочке ночник мигнул и погас, заставив Тони невольно вздрогнуть. 

Он кинулся к панорамному окну. Туман, в лучших традициях фильмов ужасов, окутал территорию. Тони с трудом различал очертания магазина Осы и дома Клинта. Никого из курсантов не было видно, и происходящее абсолютно перестало устраивать Тони. Кто бы низатеял все это, он явно знал, как действовать на нервы. 

Тони бросился одеваться. Не было и речи о броне, только об отдельных ее частях. Без помощи ДЖАРВИСА и без электричества настройка всей системы вручную заняла бы слишком много времени. А Тони почему-то был уверен, что важна каждая минута. Оставалось только порадоваться приобретенной до Академии привычке спать с перчаткой на руке. Да, это порождало множество слухов, смешных и не очень. Была даже версия, что у Тони вовсе нет кисти, но сейчас это стоило всех обидных и нелепых предположений. 

Кое-как впихнувшись в джинсы и просунув руки в рукава куртки, Тони приладил кирасу, закрепил ремнями защиту на бедрах, обул сапоги и, разблокировав двери, выскочил на улицу. Туман, словно живой, двинулся в сторону незанятого пространства. Тони поспешно захлопнул дверь в Башню и для верности прислонился к ней спиной. Ему показалось, что если он не пустит странный туман в свой дом, все еще может закончиться хорошо. 

Поразительная тишина окружила Тони, так что он даже пару раз встряхнул головой, словно это могло помочь услышать хоть что-то, кроме шума собственной крови в ушах. В Академии никогда не бывало тихо, а тут — словно вся территория вымерла, и Тони, как всегда бывало в критической ситуации, сосредоточенно нахмурился, переходя в режим полной боевой готовности. Очень не хотелось отрывать лопатки и зад от успокоительной твердости дверей, но стоять тут и ждать, пока кто-то или что-то придет про душу Тони, было не в его привычках. 

Резко выдохнув и упрямо закусив губу, Тони шагнул вперед. Если компас, встроенный в перчатку, не врал, и здание ЩИТа осталось на своем месте, непроглядный туман не должен стать проблемой. А значит, Тони наконец заставит Фьюри ответить на все накопившиеся вопросы про эту странную субстанцию, до сегодняшнего утра никогда не покидавшую строго очереченные границы занятой ею территории кампуса. Сейчас бы он не раздумывая присоединился к Вдове и Соколу с первого дня пребывания в Академии пытавшихся выяснить тайну тумана. И Тони обязательно это сделает! Только бы одноглазый крестный и его друзья до сих пор были живы.

Метр за метром Тони осторожно продвигался по территории, стараясь по возможности оставаться незаметным. Уроки Наташи сейчас были как нельзя кстати, да и глупо было торопиться в сгущающейся мгле. Тони чудом не расквасил лоб сначала об угол дома Клинта, а потом — о причудливо выпирающий плафон светильника Доски Заданий. Тот мертвой крюкой остался за спиной, и Тони так и подмывало обернуться и расстрелять его из репульсора, но это значило выдать себя с головой, последнее, что нужно было сейчас Тони. 

По дороге Тони проверил Общежитие Мстителей и клуб "А". Конечно, неловко и даже немного страшно было входить в комнаты к ребятам без приглашения, но Тони задавил в себе все лишние эмоции после третьей двери. После осмотра всех помещений складывалось впечатление, что их жильцов одномоментно изъяли из них, оставив все предметы обихода, включая одежду, нетронутыми. Единственное, что немного успокаивало Тони, что из комнаты Стива, которую он делил с Сэмом, вместе с хозяевами пропали и щит с крыльями. А значит, вполне возможно, его друзья сейчас сражаются за свою свободу, и все, что надо Тони, это найти их и помочь. 

Последней комнатой, куда он заглянул, была спальня Локи. Все вещи в ней, как и обычно, лежали на строго отведенных для них местах, и Тони не смог удержаться, чтобы несколько минут просто посидеть в его кресле, успокаиваясь, вдыхая запах Локи, которым было пропитано все вокруг. Он непроизвольно стянул перчатку, чтобы прикоснуться к корешку книги, лежащей на столе и еще помнящей, наверняка, волшебные пальцы Локи. Это стало его роковой ошибкой, только кто мог его обвинить? 

Внизу хлопнула дверь, Тони дернулся, выныривая из мыслей, что-то проскользнуло сквозь неплотно закрытую раму окна и в следующий миг Тони удивленно рассматривал маленький дротик, застрявший в ложбинке между большим и указательным пальцем левой руки. Секунда — и мир вокруг перестал существовать.

***

— Это мой питомец! Отдай его мне! — властный голос, такой знакомый и нужный, звенел вокруг, возвращая Тони из небытия. Он осторожно напряг мышцы, пытаясь прощупать границы собственной свободы. Движение ни к чему не привело. По собственным ощущениям Тони висел в воздухе, распятый наподобие витрувианского человека, а вокруг, судя по эху, было достаточно большое помещение с великолепной акустикой. Подобные площади были только у ЩИТа, и Тони распахнул глаза, не видя смысла дальше притворяться бессознательным телом.

Одновременно с этим он дернулся в полную силу, но это действие ни к чему не привело. Ни к чему хорошему. Что-то обняло его сзади, прижало к себе с такой силой, что у Тони перехватило дыхание и выступили слезы, а потом, немного ослабив тиски, оставило в полной неподвижности, с ощущением чужих рук, нежно поглаживающих его живот и грудь в опасной близости от реактора. 

Теперь Тони мог смотреть только перед собой, и то, что он видел, больше напоминало "Матрицу", чем обычную скучную повседневность. Только вот Тони отдал бы все, что у него есть, лишь бы увиденное было хорошо срежиссированной сценой кино. 

Потому что прямо перед ним, насколько он мог окинуть взглядом помещение, располагались прозрачные соты с капсулами, в которые помещали тела курсантов Академии. Вот мелькнули рыжие кудри Наташи в проплывающем мимо прозрачном бобе, и Тони прикрыл веки, чувствуя, как невольный румянец смущения расползается по скулам. Потому что одно дело — рассматривать в сети горячих цыпочек из Playboy, а совсем другое — увидеть полностью обнаженной девушку, за которой, пусть и неудачно, пытался ухаживать в начале учебы. Девушку, которая за подобное может не раздумывая убить, даже если сию секунду выглядит удивительно мирно и беззащитно.  
Вот встала в паз прямо перед ним капсула с Соколом, а правее — с мисс Марвел. Вот хищно щелкнули крепления слева, когда в отверстие стены скользнул ящик со Стивом, на груди которого, то ли как дань уважения, то ли как насмешка, сверкал звездой отполированный щит. 

Один за другим его друзья и недавние знакомые занимали отведенные для них места, а Тони только и мог, что мелко вздрагивать от каждого звука, корчась в удерживающих его объятиях. Но в то время как внутренне Тони кричал от ужаса, пытаясь не скатиться в абсолютную панику, его гениальный мозг продолжал фиксировать происходящее вокруг, вычленяя главное и отбрасывая второстепенное. 

Тони не мог сейчас сказать, была ли это продуманная акция Фьюри или он сам стал жертвой чьего-то заговора. Тони не задумывался, почему ему позволено наблюдать этот спектакль, в то время как все остальные, кого он видел, были то ли без сознания, то ли крепко спали. Он не знал, зачем неведомым злодеям курсанты Академии. Он не мог быть даже уверен в том, злодеи ли это, или, напротив, спасители самой перспективной молодежи мира, возможно, в этот же самый момент пакующие таких же, как Стив или Амадей, ребят по всем городам Земли. Но одно он знал точно: в этом зале были далеко не все. Он до сих пор не увидел никого из команды Стренджа. Не было Локджо и терранозавров. И в капсулы не положили никого из асгардцев. А значит, у Тони еще была надежда выпутаться из этой истории и разобраться во всем самому. Ведь именно голос его персонального шанса привел Тони в чувства. Увы, как бы Тони ни скашивал глаза, он не мог увидеть Локи. И тем не менее, тот точно был где-то рядом и, судя по тону, свободен, в отличие от Тони. 

Тем временем, невидимая сила снова вспомнила про Тони, когда он почувствовал, как деталь за деталью элементы брони покидают его тело. Кем бы ни было это существо или существа, но они явно с уважением относились к изобретенному и лично изготовленному Тони, потому что, насколько он мог видеть, все снятое было в исправном состоянии, когда аккуратно помещалось в металический контейнер. Наконец, последняя часть брони, кроме словно в насмешку оставленной правой перчатки, была снята, и Тони мучительно захотелось обнять себя руками и прикрыться, потому что, хотя одежда все еще была на нем, ему казалось, что он полностью обнажен и выставлен на всеобщее обозрение. Увы, руки и ноги по-прежнему отказывались повиноваться ему, зажатые в воздушных тисках. 

А потом Тони услышал, как трещат по швам его куртка и штаны, и, может быть, самообладание на миг покинуло его, потому что он не выдержал и заорал. Вернее, попытался гневно заорать, но только недовольное мычание смогло просочиться сквозь плотно сомкнутые губы. Кажется, ему было отказано даже в такой малости, как вербально выражать свои эмоции. Неужели схватившая их сила настолько опасалась Тони, что не могла вынести звука его голоса? 

— Эй ты! Слышишь? Я приказываю тебе немедленно прекратить! — возмущению Локи, а это был именно он, не было предела. "Ну, конечно", — невесело подумал Тони, ощущая, как любимые джинсы превращаются в ничто, и прохладный кондиционированный воздух посылает табуны мурашек по ногам, — "никто не смеет затыкать Тони, кроме Локи". 

— По какому праву? — неожиданно раздалось в ответ, и Тони бы вздрогнул, если бы к этому моменту не израсходовал дневную норму вздрагиваний. 

— Я принц Асгарда и будущий правитель Девяти Миров. Все, что я желаю — мое! 

Тони невольно застонал про себя. Локи мог бы выбрать и получше аргумент, а так... Ну, это звучало как минимум несерьезно. Невидимая сила, кажется, считала так же. 

— А твой отец, юноша, знает, где ты сейчас? Возможно, мне стоит внимательнее присмотреться к тебе. Кажется, рядом с Тони есть одно свободное место, и соглашение с Одином можно слегка видоизменить... 

Тони почувствовал, что впервые за долгое время после того, как в его груди поселился реактор, ему снова не хватает воздуха, а сердце то пускается вскачь, то замирает на долгое время. Одна мысль о том, что Локи пострадает из-за него, заставляла Тони чувствовать себя больным. А Локи, меж тем, не собирался делать ситуацию проще. 

— Никто не вправе указывать мне, где быть и когда, — высокомерно ответил он, — а Один мне вообще не отец, так что все его договоренности с кем-либо для меня пустой звук. Что такого он предложил тебе за свободу асгардцев, чего не могу дать я за свое домашнее животное? 

— Домашнее животное? Даже так? — насмешливо протянули в ответ, — кхм, кхм. Одину будет любопытно, я думаю. Однако ты плохо заботишься о своем питомце, и я не уверен, что стоит отдавать такое сокровище в столь невежественные руки. 

— Да как ты смеешь оскорблять меня! 

— Это не оскорбление, а простая констатация фактов. Ты даже не замечаешь, как твое присутствие, твои слова влияют на него. Если бы не защитное поле вокруг его хрупкого тела, не миновать сердечного приступа. Ты силен в лечебной магии, Локи из Асгарда? Я могу дать тебе шанс прямо сейчас. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты спасти своего питомца. Ты готов? 

Тони изо всех сил старался успокоиться. Вряд ли его старые проблемы со здоровьем, не волновавшие долгое время, сейчас были кстати. Тем более, он прекрасно знал, что Локи пренебрег целительством в угоду трикстерству, а значит, шансы Тони, в случае, если захватчик не лжет и действительно даст Локи попробовать, практически равны нулю. Все, на что он мог рассчитывать – что у Локи есть хороший план, а не то недоразумение, как в случае с ледяными великанами, иначе зачем весь этот цирк? 

— Ха, я готов от рождения, — Тони не надо было видеть Локи, чтобы представить его дерзкую улыбку и сложенные на груди руки, когда он произнес это. — Снимай! 

— Локи! — громовой голос Одина казалось был всюду и пробирал до костей. — Домой. Немедленно! 

— Но... — что бы ни собирался возразить Локи, делал он это, видимо, уже в Асгарде, потому что радужный луч Бивреста на миг прожег глаза Тони до сетчатки, оставив смаргивать слезы облегчения в наступившей тишине. 

— Шшш... — теплый воздух коконом окутал уже полностью обнаженного Тони, — не надо. Я бы не отдал тебя, не переживай. Столько энергии вздорному мальчишке, не умеющему использовать действительно ценные вещи? Точно нет. Он не стоит тебя и твоих волнений. Успокойся. Тебе не больно. Просто закрой глаза. 

Тони хотел возразить. Он не собирался спать! Не тогда, когда сердце и легкие не могли найти себе места в ставшей внезапно слишком маленькой грудной клетке. Но веки вдруг показались ужасно тяжелыми, а капсула, куда его собирались поместить — невероятно удобной и требующей самого тщательного изучения. Какой-то частью мозга Тони понимал, что это не его желание, что надо продолжать бороться, но, в то же время, голос на краю сознания, удивительно похожий на голос Локи, требовал сделать вид, что Тони сдался, и закрыть ненадолго глаза. 

Тони доверял своей интуиции и внутреннему голосу. Сильнее — только Локи. Он осторожно выдохнул и сделал, как тот хотел.

***

— Ну, и чего ты добился? — Один сердито сверлил Локи единственным глазом, — еще немного, и...

— Все было под контролем, отец! 

— Хм... Не уверен, что все эти мидгардцы того стоят. Ник в последние недели набрал столько недостойных воинов! Не сверкай так гневно глазами, сын, я не имел в виду Тони. А теперь сядь и расскажи нам с мамой, что ты задумал до конца.

— Изволь...


End file.
